


twice what i'm worth

by micksgotkicks



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, canon compliant (sort of), todd and dirk have the convo they SHOULD'VE had prior to dirk sliding into a pocket dimension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 18:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13596045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micksgotkicks/pseuds/micksgotkicks
Summary: It's been a long day and both Todd and Dirk can't seem to sleep.Takes place between Two Broken Fingers and The House Within a House.





	twice what i'm worth

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from [the feeling you get when](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7CfNQOcfX30) by the hoosiers

_you sent the sun round the earth_

~

Todd was lying wide awake on Hobbs’ couch, staring at the ceiling fan with that restlessness he’d become so accustomed to lately.

“Todd?” Dirk’s diffident voice cut through the quiet like a dull pair of children’s scissors. “Todd? Are you awake?”

“No,” Todd said, firmly. A long moment of silence stretched between them before he sighed. “Are you?”

“I don’t think I’d be talking if I wasn’t awake, and neither would you, for that matter. Unless you’re a sleep-talker, of course. I’ve met people like that before.”

“I’m not a sleep-talker, Dirk.”

“Oh, right, well,” Dirk said with a sharp intake of breath, “That’s a relief I suppose. One less thing to worry ourselves with.”

“Dirk?”

“Yes, Todd?”

Todd rolled over, a bit awkwardly given that he was on a couch, until he was facing Dirk. The man lay curled up on the air mattress, blanket pulled tightly to his chest and eyes studying the ceiling the way Todd’s had.

“Are you ok?” Todd asked. Dirk hadn’t been himself the past few days, but he had hoped their talk earlier had smoothed things over a bit.

“I’m fine, great, actually! Never been better!” Dirk spoke with a fabricated confidence that caused a dull ache in Todd’s chest. It was the same ache he’d felt when Dirk had still been in Blackwing. Now wasn’t exactly a good time for analyzing the frightening inner workings of his emotions, however.

Instead, Todd pushed the feeling aside and shot his friend a skeptical look. Dirk instantly deflated.

“What if…” Dirk started, stumbling over his words, “What if things don’t all work out this time?” The distress on his face was transparent. “What if my whole life, my whole existence really has been some majorly complex but ultimately pointless set of coincidences up until now?” Dirk’s gaze drifted to Todd. “What if I really am supposed to be alone?”

“I’m here,” Todd said, before quickly adding, “And so is Farah.” He held Dirk’s gaze, trying desperately to convey every sentiment he couldn’t put into words. “We searched for you for months, I think it’s safe to say we aren’t leaving any time soon.”

“But what if you don’t have control over this? What if the reason I was taken was because the universe doesn’t want me with you.”

Ignoring the implications of what Dirk had said, Todd sat up. “I’m not going to leave you, Dirk,” Todd said as firmly as he could muster. “The universe is gonna have to go through me if it really wants to hurt you.”

Dirk seemed to relax, the corners of his mouth turning slightly upward. “I’m sure you’d put up quite the fight.” There was a hint of teasing in his voice.

“That would’ve been more threatening to the universe if I’d said Farah,” Todd admitted, trying to lighten the mood.

Dirk laughed this time. “The universe wouldn’t stand a chance against Farah.”

It was dark, but Todd could see Dirk shifting on the tiny, temporary mattress until he was spread out and less curled in on himself than he had been.

“Thanks, Todd,” he murmured sleepily, rolling over so he was facing the wall. “Maybe I won’t demote you back to assistant after all.”

Todd grinned despite himself, a warmth spreading pleasantly throughout his chest.

~

_made me feel twice what i’m worth_

**Author's Note:**

> i've had this written since season 2 was first airing but it takes me like two years to publish shit on here.
> 
> kudos are appreciated. comments are cut out and made into tiny paper airplanes.


End file.
